


Lasting a Lifetime

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's love life really isn't Severus' business, until he makes it so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasting a Lifetime

_**Fic: Lasting a Lifetime**_  
Title: Lasting a Lifetime  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry's love life really isn't Severus' business, until he makes it so.  
Word Count: ~5950  
Genre: Drama, romance, hurt/comfort  
Warnings: AU, infidelity (not main characters)  
A/N: I had originally started this story in response to [](http://dracofiend.insanejournal.com/profile)[**dracofiend**](http://dracofiend.insanejournal.com/) 's [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_swap/profile)[**snarry_swap**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_swap/) prompt last year. I ended up writing her something else, but I've finally finished this one, so yay! [](http://dracofiend.insanejournal.com/profile)[**dracofiend**](http://dracofiend.insanejournal.com/) , if you read this, I hope you enjoy it. :)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Lasting a Lifetime

~

Severus Snape considered himself to be a decent spy. He’d successfully dodged many a disaster in the war, and in the end, when he was discovered alive and well several miles from where the Dark Lord had left him for dead, he was granted full immunity for having gone above and beyond the call of duty. He even had the Order of Merlin to prove that he was a hero. He used it as a paperweight in his office, in fact.

In the months that followed he realized something else. It was hard to retire from spying. He automatically continued watching people, assessing their motives even when he had no reason to do so other than sheer curiosity, so when he saw his former student, Blaise Zabini, ducking furtively into a doorway in Muggle London one day, he never faltered in his stride as he altered his course to investigate.

Had he never told his Slytherins that the best way to sneak was not to look as if they _were_ sneaking? People were suspicious enough of members of their much-maligned house without the additional help.

Glancing up at the awning, Severus’ lip quirked approvingly. At least Zabini was conducting whatever nefarious business he was about in a fairly cultured place.

Taking a deep breath, Severus walked in, determined to investigate. Upon arrival, he was greeted courteously by the attendant, who offered him a table by the window.

He politely refused. No, for this, he needed a table in a corner, away from crowds, somewhere that he could observe his prey. Fortunately, Blaise hadn’t seen him enter and he managed to be discreetly seated in an acceptably concealed area from where he ordered tea, watching as an oblivious Zabini fidgeted in his stool at the bar, clearly waiting for someone.

Like everyone in wizard society, Severus couldn’t help but be aware of Zabini’s famous lover.

Harry Potter, in a move that was utterly Gryffindor in its brazenness, had outed himself almost immediately after vanquishing Voldemort to whatever Hell he was currently residing in. He’d then gone through a string of high-profile relationships with professional Quidditch players and Ministry officials, until finally settling down with, of all people, Zabini.

Severus wouldn’t have given that match a Puffskein’s chance against a dragon, but, to his surprise, it had lasted for nigh on six months. The current rumour was that Potter planned to pop the question soon. Not that Severus paid any attention to tabloid journalism, it was simply hard to avoid. For a moment Severus wondered if he was to have a first row seat at the bonding proposal.

He glanced up as a nondescript, familiar blond entered the pub, and after a brief hesitation, started towards Blaise’s table.

Severus drew back further into the shadows and sipped his tea. Now why would Theodore Nott be meeting Blaise Zabini in such an out of the way location? He watched, interest piqued, as Nott sat, and, in an unmistakably intimate gesture, grasped Zabini’s hand, raising it to his lips and kissing the fingertips.

_No subtlety_ , Severus groaned mentally as, after only mere moments of whispered conversation, the two rose together, clearly intending to retire to one of the luxurious private rooms upstairs.

The way Zabini’s hand settled in the small of Nott’s back, they might as well have cast _Sonorus_ and announced to the room the fact that they were going upstairs to fuck.

When they mounted the stairs, Severus signalled the server, having seen enough.

He paid for his tea and left once the coast was clear, and as he walked to the potions shop he’d been intent on visiting the only question in his mind was, should he tell Potter, or let him discover it for himself?

~

_Really, it’s not my business_ , Severus told himself for at least the tenth time that evening.

So what if Zabini was cuckolding Potter? It didn’t matter to him. The shenanigans of young men had only been his concern when he’d been held responsible for them by the parents of the little monsters. These were grown men, living their lives as they wanted to. So why was Severus even thinking about this?

_Because Potter deserves better_ , that suspiciously Hufflepuff-like voice inside his head said.

Well, that was probably true. Potter had come a long way from the bratty student he’d been, and he _had_ managed to kill the bastard who had enslaved Severus. No small part of Potter’s appeal was that the act of killing Voldemort had somehow managed to erase the Dark Mark from the arms of those who were not true believers in the Death Eater philosophy.

Severus never had been able to figure out how he’d done that, and Potter certainly hadn’t been articulate enough to explain what had been an incredible feat of magic. Had the Granger girl survived, perhaps she could have worked it out...

Severus swirled the amber liquid in his snifter, deep in thought. So many were gone. Could anyone fault those left for taking pleasure when possible?

Draining the glass, Severus stood in preparation for retiring to bed.

It was not his business; he had no reason to discuss Zabini with Potter anyway. Just because Potter had a way of looking at him with those infernally tempting green eyes and the constantly tousled hair that Severus itched to run a hand through...

_Maudlin notions will do me no good_ , Severus thought briskly. _Potter might be cheating on Zabini for all I know. Perhaps the rumours aren’t true, and Potter isn’t serious about this relationship. I cannot know. I have to stay out of it._

As he drifted off to sleep that night listening to the clock chime in the other room, Severus resolutely ignored his inner Hufflepuff, that once again suggested that Potter deserved to know the truth.

~

Severus stood silent and unobserved at the door as Potter led the fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors through their paces.

_He’s a patient teacher. Much better at it than I was_ , Severus admitted to himself.

The sense that he was being watched must have kicked in, and Potter’s curious gaze flew to where Severus was standing. A flare of surprise in those green depths was quickly replaced with welcome.

“That’s enough for today, class. Dismissed. Practice your Shield Charm for next time.”

The students shuffled away, and Potter stepped towards the door, his wand held loosely in his hand.

“Professor... Snape. This is a surprise. What can I do for you?”

Severus stepped into the room. “I was delivering some Dreamless Sleep Potion to Poppy, and I decided to stop and watch a class before returning to Hogsmeade.”

Potter grinned. “And you chose _my_ class? Were you hoping you’d see them wiping the floor with me?” he asked, tucking his wand back in his sleeve.

“No comment,” Severus said, smirking. “Although it would be poetic justice. Does that ever happen?”

Potter laughed softly. “They manage to surprise me often,” he said.

“Surprise, or exasperate?” Severus asked.

Potter barked a laugh. “No comment! Let’s just say, I now understand why my antics as a student might have been cause for some concern,” he chuckled.

Severus ducked his head, but not before allowing a smile to escape.

As Potter turned to walk away, Severus allowed his eyes to trace the trim figure. Potter wore modern duelling robes, and his strong legs were shown to their advantage as he moved across the classroom to collect his things. He’d grown into a surprisingly graceful man, at least... it had surprised Severus.

“So, what really brings you here?” Potter asked.

Reaching into his pockets, Severus pulled out a small object. “I have been going through Albus’ things, with his help, of course, and we came across this. He wanted me to give it to you.”

Potter, curiosity piqued, walked over and took the object, turning it over in his hands. “It’s...”

“It’s a Put-Outer,” Severus said. “The very one Albus used that night on Privet Drive when he took you there for the first time. He thought you might like to have it.”

Potter nodded, his fist closing over it. “It’s a thoughtful gift,” he said, voice low as he slipped it into his robes. “So, how is it, living with Albus’ portrait?”

Severus sighed. “Peaceful at times and at others... quite exasperating.”

Potter grinned, nodding in agreement. “I’d wondered if it would be a reward or a punishment,” he said.

Severus shrugged. Truth be told, he’d missed Albus after that debacle when he’d been trying to save Potter and Malfoy and, hell, the entire wizarding world.

The months after that had been harrowing, but Albus had left specific instructions behind that had automatically been implemented at the time of his death, which had been quickly proven to be planned by Albus himself.

The fact that he’d left his entire estate to Severus, with Pensieve proof of Severus’ innocence, had been enough to silence even the most suspicious of Ministry officials who had investigated his alleged murder at Severus’ hands.

It had been his final gift to Severus for a life of service, and the fact that it had allowed Severus to be truly happy running his small but lucrative potions shop in Hogsmeade, made putting up with Albus’ portrait but a minor sacrifice.

Of course, it didn’t help that, in a moment of weakness, he’d mentioned the scene he’d witnessed between Zabini and Nott. Albus hadn’t said much, but he had implied that Harry should be told somehow. It hadn’t gone well when Severus had suggested that Albus do it.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve talked, Snape. May I offer you a cup of tea?” Potter asked.

Severus inclined his head. “That would be pleasant,” he replied. “As long as you remember to call me Severus. You are no longer my student, after all.”

Potter nodded. “I’ll call you Severus, if you call me Harry,” he agreed. “This way.”

Severus followed Harry to his rooms in the Gryffindor Tower, and as they passed a mirror, he couldn’t help but notice what a striking reflection they cast together. He would not have thought they would look as if they belonged together, but somehow they did.

_What are you doing?_ his inner Slytherin scoffed, and Severus tuned him out, nodding briskly when Harry asked if he’d like something stronger than mere tea.

They chatted about the students, Harry regaling Severus with stories of the stunts they pulled, and Severus countering with horror stories of his own. As the shadows lengthened, Severus contemplated going home. But he was in no rush to eat a lonely supper with only Albus’ glare for company.

“So, are you on your own this evening?” Severus asked, and he almost bit his tongue off at the momentarily pensive look on Harry’s face.

_Not your business, not your business, not your..._

“Yes. Blaise spends a lot of time in London, what with having to manage his family's holdings,” Harry said, sitting back into the chair across from Severus with his own glass of Firewhisky. “I’m not expecting him to return tonight.”

“Is that what he does?” Severus asked, just managing not to sneer. “Handle his family’s business?”

Harry nodded. “It keeps him busy,” he said, absently swirling his glass and watching the fiery sparks shoot out. “He travels a lot, and that makes the time that we spend together all the more sweet, I suppose, since we’re not under each other’s feet all the time.”

“Indeed.” Severus knew that he needed to get out of there. This was getting personal, and he couldn’t allow himself to actually care that Zabini was cheating on Harry...

“Do you ever go to London on your own?” he asked.

Harry looked up at him, startled. “What, you mean just on a whim?”

Severus nodded. “For, say, dinner,” he said. “It’s not impossible. You are a professor now. You could Apparate from the gates and you’d be back with plenty of time to spare for your patrol.”

Harry smiled. “I’m not patrolling tonight, actually. It’s Trelawney’s turn.”

Severus pursed his lips. “Then allow me show you one of my favourite eating establishments in London,” he said. “It’s a quiet place, you’re unlikely to be mobbed, or even noticed, as it’s Muggle run. And, as good as the food is here, everyone appreciates something different once in a while.”

Harry appeared to be contemplating this, giving Severus an opportunity to watch with hooded eyes as he took a deep swallow of his drink, the column of his throat moving rhythmically.

“All right,” Harry said, getting to his feet. “That might be nice for a change. Just let me change out of my robes.”

Severus nodded, and hurriedly finished his drink as Harry walked into what was probably his bedroom.

Looking down at his own attire, he Transfigured his robes into a white Muggle shirt and black trousers and settled back to wait for Harry to emerge from the bedroom. The bedroom that he periodically shared with Zabini. Severus ground his teeth and, ignoring the now screaming voice in his head, he inclined his head when Harry returned.

“You certainly scrub up well, Severus,” Harry said, eyes sweeping over Severus’ outfit. “Muggle clothes suit you.”

Severus froze for a moment before he regained his aplomb and, with a muttered , “thank you,” indicated that Harry should lead the way. As they walked towards the gates, Severus reminded himself not to take off-hand compliments too seriously.

~

The restaurant was more crowded than it had been a few days ago for lunch. Severus inclined his head when they was offered a table towards the back, quite close to where he’d sat when he’d first made his discovery.

He made sure that both he and Harry had clear views of the rest of the diners, in the unlikely event that the lovers showed up once more.

Severus wasn’t sure what he was thinking at this point, only that, perhaps, he’d not have any responsibility for telling Harry that he was being being cheated on if Harry saw it happening himself.

_They surely won’t be stupid enough to meet in the same place twice in the same week_ , Severus thought as he inspected the menu. _This will just be a simple dinner._

A simple dinner with Harry Potter? that voice asked, and he ignored it.

When Zabini walked in, Severus froze, his eyes darting to Harry, who was, luckily enough, still reading his menu.

Severus watched carefully as Zabini walked over to the same stool at the bar that he’d been at days before. He smiled at the bartender, who placed a drink down in front of him without even asking him what he wanted.

Severus almost groaned aloud. _Of all the stupid..._

“I know what you’re doing, Severus,” Harry said, smiling as he looked up. “This is all a ploy, isn’t it?”

Severus blinked. “I... excuse me?”

Harry leaned across the table. “You’re trying to get me to admit that I enjoy eating out so that I’ll come to London with Blaise more often, aren’t you? He probably put you up to this. You Slytherins always stick together...”

The words were like a mortal blow. Severus sat back in his chair. What in Hades was he doing? Harry was an adult, and he’d gone into this relationship with Zabini with both eyes open, presumably. And here he was, trying to get Harry to realize he was being cheated on, and for what? So that he might end his relationship with the handsome and rich and much younger man and start looking more favourably on old, greasy, snarky, ex-Death Eater professors?

“You’re right, Harry,” Severus said decisively. “I shouldn’t have done this. I apologize. Perhaps we should go.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. “What? Oh, Merlin. Severus, I was just kidding. It was a joke! You need to get out more.”

As Harry spoke, Severus saw Nott entering the dining room and he groaned internally. _Not now_ , he thought frantically.

But yes, it was to be just then, and as Severus watched in mingled horror and fascination, Nott reached Zabini and instead of the more muted greeting he’d given him a few days earlier, he grasped Zabini by the neck and pulled him in for an obscene, open-mouthed kiss.

Severus must have made a sound, because it made Harry look.

“Oh, how funny! That man looks just like...”

Severus closed his eyes as Harry came to a stop. When he reopened them, Nott has finally relinquished Zabini’s lips and had sat down, grabbing his drink to steal a quick swallow.

“Harry...” Severus began, not sure what he was going to say.

Harry shook his head. “I... I’ll be right back, Severus, all right?”

Severus never got a chance to respond before Harry stood up and walked over to where Zabini and Nott were sitting.

From his vantage point, Severus could see the look that came across Zabini’s face. First shock, then guilt, then... anger?

Anyone watching might have thought this was a reunion of three old friends, but Severus, a trained observer of old, looked for the telltale signs of stress.

Harry’s fingers were clenched into fists, and Zabini had released Nott’s hand and was trying to touch Harry’s arm, a move which Harry adroitly avoided.

Harry said something that made Zabini jump to his feet. With a final, emphatic shake of his head, Harry spun on his heel and walked back towards the table where Severus was waiting.

Severus had already notified the serving witch that they would be leaving, and as they hadn’t ordered anything yet, she’d simply nodded and removed the menus.

“Severus, do you mind if we...?”

Severus grasped Harry’s arm. “Certainly not,” he said. “Let’s go.”

The last thing Severus saw as the door closed was Zabini, and his well-honed ability to read lips made him smirk at the profanity that Zabini uttered.

~

“... and you were right about Smith, by the way,” Harry called from the dining room. “I’ve paired him with Puma Patil, and it’s worked out beautifully.”

Severus smirked as he stirred his sauce. _Of course I was right_. “Indeed,” he called back. “I suspected as much.”

In the three weeks since Harry’s discovery of Blaise’s infidelity, he’d spent most of his free evenings at Severus’ cottage licking his wounds.

Severus thought Harry liked talking to Albus’ portrait, and would leave him in the library for hours sometimes, only rousting him to eat, but lately, he’d been spending more time with Severus.

Harry hadn’t mentioned Zabini, at least not to Severus, although he suspected that Albus’ portrait might have helped him through some of those bruised feelings.

In any event, they had gotten closer over the past few weeks, and Severus almost never had to stifle his guilt. One day he would tell Harry about having led him to the cheating Zabini. One day soon. As soon as he established that Harry was spending time with him out of interest and not because of loneliness.

“Severus, there’s a festival planned to celebrate the end of summer coming up,” Harry continued. Severus could hear his voice getting closer and surmised he was walking towards the kitchen.

“The Fall Equinox festival?” he asked, looking up in time to see Harry walk through the door.

Harry nodded. “Yes, that’s the one. I wondered if you’d like to go with me. I have an extra ticket.”

Severus looked down. “Indeed. Well, if you’d planned to go with... someone else, and I am to be a stand-in, then I don’t think...” He looked up when a hand grasped his arm.

Harry was smiling. “I purchased the ticket with you in mind, Severus,” he said softly. “You are not a stand-in for anyone but yourself.”

Severus inclined his head. “Very well. Then I accept.”

The feeling of triumph was hard to stifle.

~

“Severus, can I ask you something?”

Severus looked up from his menu. “You just did,” he said, enjoying the slow flush that kissed Harry’s cheeks.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. “I need to ask your opinion on something.”

“Proceed.” Severus sat back, watching.

“Blaise... Well, he Floo called me the other night. And he said that I had mistaken what I’d seen that night. He said that it’s your fault. You’d been hanging around and had seen them having their meetings there and that you set the whole thing up. I... is that true?”

“I set the whole thing up?” Severus asked, incredulous. “How could I have set up him and Nott kissing the way they were? Or have made them meet up? And did they seem innocent to you?”

Harry shrugged. “No, they didn’t,” he said, dropping his eyes. “But he said that you’d been spying on them. Is that true?”

Severus sighed. Well, here it was... “I was aware of their association, yes,” he said carefully, meeting Harry’s eyes when they flew back up. “I had seen them, entirely by accident, a few days before we went there. But I am not the one in the wrong. He is the one who was cheating, so why I’m having to defend myself is...”

Harry shook his head. “You don’t have to, Severus,” he said. “But I would like to know why you didn’t tell me.”

Severus snorted. “And how would I have done that, Harry? What if I’d shown up at your classroom and just blurted it out? Then what?”

Harry’s eyes grew thoughtful. “I wouldn’t have believed you,” he said finally. “I would have asked Blaise, and he... well, I suppose he would have lied.”

Severus placed his menu down. “The only way for you to know was by seeing it for yourself.”

“So you made sure I did,” Harry said.

“I did not plan that, Harry. They were the ones foolish enough to return to the scene of their crime and repeat it.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah... I know it’s not your fault, Severus, and I know Blaise will probably say anything to get back together, I just wanted to know if you had anything to do with it. I didn’t really want to believe you did.”

Severus crossed his arms. “And do you?”

Harry shook his head.

Severus relaxed. “Very well.” He hesitated. “Are you planning to see Zabini again?”

Harry sighed. “No, I don’t think so.” He shrugged. “Rumour has it that they’re not together anymore, so I suppose that explains why Blaise is calling me.”

Severus looked away. “If you really wish to resume your relationship with Zabini then you should do so,” he said. “Perhaps he can be monogamous now, it’s possible.”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to,” he said. “I want... someone else. Someone I can trust.”

Severus wondered how he could convince Harry that he was trustworthy.

~

This was a bad idea he kept telling himself. The place was seedy, no worse than places he’d had to go on Albus’ behalf in the past, he supposed, but he’d thought he was done with that sort of thing. Apparently not.

Zabini had not given up his quest to get Harry back into his bed, and Severus was tired of having to listen to Harry try to decide whether Blaise was sincere or not. His own inquiries had revealed that Zabini was in debt up to his eyeballs and needed someone with both money and influence to get him out of his current troubles. Severus was determined that Harry would not be that person.

Wondering if he’d been stood up, Severus was about to give up and leave when a clearly frazzled Zabini walked in. Blaise spotted him immediately and walked over.

“Nice of you to finally join me,” Severus said dryly.

Zabini didn’t deign to answer, he merely glared at Severus and sat, ordering a double Firewhisky from the disinterested waitress.

“Why did you want to see me?” Zabini asked finally when his drink arrived and Severus said nothing. “I was surprised to get your owl. I almost didn’t come, actually.”

Severus inclined his head. “You’ll be glad you did,” he said. “How’s business?”

Zabini sat back. “You called me here to ask me that?” He took another sip of his drink. “What do you really want?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. Zabini really was on edge. This should be simple. “I think you know why I asked you here,” he said.

Zabini narrowed his eyes. “I have no idea why you invited me, Snape,” he spat. “Why would I? This was your idea. Now, why am I here? What is this about?”

“You’ve been making some risky business investments lately, Blaise.” Severus swirled his glass, admiring the amber liquid for a moment before looking up at his victim.

Zabini appeared worried beneath his urbane exterior. “So? It’s my business, I’ll run it how I like.”

“Apparently the goblins aren’t happy with the way you’re running it,” Severus continued as if Blaise hadn’t spoken. “It seems they want more collateral before they’ll allow you access to the rest of the family vaults.”

“How is this any of your business?”

Severus smirked. “It isn’t. But should you try to drag anyone else into your risky schemes, be assured I shall make it my business.”

“Why do you care?” Blaise asked, clearly frustrated.

“I care only that those I am associated with are not hurt by your machinations,” Severus replied.

“Like who?” Blaise asked. When Severus said nothing, he shook his head and started to rise. “Look, I dunno what sort of game you’re playing here, but I have no time for it.”

Severus shook his head. Young Slytherins had no subtlety. “Very well. Whatever scheme it is you’re hoping to involve Potter in, it will not work. He is not yours to exploit, nor will he ever be again, I shall see to it.”

Zabini’s eyes widened, then he smirked. “Well, well, well. This is a bit heavy-handed for you, isn’t it, Severus? And don’t you think this is for Harry to decide?” he said, sipping his drink.

Severus thought of Harry. He was probably on his way to his cottage right now, and he smiled. Tonight would be their first kiss. Severus had it all planned, but he wanted no interference from a prat like Zabini, with his owls and his incessant attempts to regain Harry’s trust so he could bilk him of his inheritance. This wastrel was not going to ruin Harry’s life.

“Actually, this is for _me_ to say,” he purred, somehow conveying untold menace in his voice. “Stay away from him. I know too many of your secrets, Zabini. Do not make me use them.”

Blaise blinked nervously. “You don’t know anything about me,” he said, blustering.

Severus smiled, and it wasn’t pleasant. “As I have already demonstrated, I know enough. Stay away,” he hissed, leaning forward so that he was inches from Zabini’s face. To anyone watching it would look as if they were whispering sweet nothings.

Zabini tried to recoil, but Severus’ hand shot out and clamped his arm, holding him in place. Zabini whimpered, making Severus’ smile widen.

“Do remember what I said here tonight, Blaise, and mark my words. If Harry is hurt by you again, you’ll understand why the name Death Eater was so feared.” Then with one last look he stood up, walking away from the table, robes swirling about him.

Neither man saw a slight ripple in the air in one corner as Severus left Blaise brooding in the seedy pub.

~

Severus’ first clue that something was wrong came immediately upon opening the door to his cottage. Harry was usually there by this time of the evening, relaxing by the fire or puttering about in the kitchen, but the place was silent and dark.

Stepping inside, Severus lit the torches with a wave of his wand, looking about curiously. When it was apparent that Harry really wasn’t there, he frowned and began making dinner, figuring Harry might have been delayed and would come by later.

When it neared midnight however, Severus finally snapped, pulling on his heavy robes and heading outside. If he walked fast he could be inside Hogwarts’ gates by twelve-fifteen and Harry should still be up by then.

But he didn’t end up needing to go that far. As he stepped outside his front door, he walked straight into Harry, who was simply standing there, watching his door.

“What the...?” Severus reared back. “What in the blazes are you doing standing out here in the dark?” he barked. “I was just on my way to look for you. Are you injured? Hurt?”

To Severus’ shock, Harry laughed, the sound bitter. “Physically injured?” he said. “No, not really. As to the question of hurt...”

He was silent for so long that it set Severus’ teeth on edge. “Well? So _are_ you hurt or not?”

“I saw you tonight,” Harry whispered.

Severus blinked. “What are you blathering on about now?” he asked. “You were _supposed_ to see me tonight, and I’ve been here waiting for hours.”

“You weren’t here _all_ night, though,” Harry said softly, and Severus frowned.

“True, I had an errand earlier...” He paused. “You mean you saw me go to Knockturn Alley?” he asked finally, the light dawning. “You saw me talking to Blaise?”

Harry nodded. “It looked like more than ‘talking’ to me,” he said, looking away. “It looked pretty intense from where I was standing.”

“From where you were... Oh, for Merlin’s sake, come in,” Severus said.

Harry hesitated then walked inside, wrapping arms about himself as if he were cold. Severus brushed past him and gestured at the fire, making it flare.

“Sit down,” he said. “I’ll make tea.”

When Severus returned, Harry was standing in close to the flames, his hands out in front to warm them. He accepted the mug, not even blinking when he tasted the mixture of whisky and tea that it contained.

“So, what is it you think you saw?” Severus asked.

Harry glanced at him. “I saw you get there early...”

“You mean you followed me,” Severus clarified.

Harry had the grace to blush. “Yes, I did,” he admitted. “So I saw you order a drink and then Blaise came and you talked, well, whispered, really, and it looked as if you... you were arguing. Then you touched his arm and leaned close and I thought... well, and then you left.”

“What did you think?”

Harry shrugged. “It looked to me as if you were going to kiss him,” he said.

Severus sat back and considered this. From the outside it could have looked that way, depending on the angle, he supposed. “You were concealed in the corner under your Cloak?”

When Harry nodded, he sighed. “But we did not kiss. Surely you saw that. And you still decided to stay away tonight. Why?”

“I needed to think. I mean... If you and he did want to be together, it’s not as if I would have anything to say about it.”

“You would not be upset?” Severus asked, curious.

The look on Harry’s face confirmed that, on the contrary, he would be quite upset.

“I see. So you seeing us together made you realize that you do wish to be with Zabini, I take it?” Severus said.

“No! Not him, y...” Harry came to a stop. “Erm... look, I was confused and I decided I needed to think through some things.”

“So why are you here now?” Severus asked.

Harry smiled tentatively. “I needed to talk to you, Severus. It occurred to me that when I have a problem I usually talk to you about it, so...”

Severus nodded. “I shall endeavour to do my best to help, and you should know, I feel the same way,” he said, feeling a small stab of hope in the vicinity of his chest at the look in Harry’s eyes.

“Anyway, I decided that I needed to simply ask you why you met with him,” Harry continued, placing the mug of hardly touched tea on the mantle. He faced Severus, his mouth set in a firm line. “Are you and Blaise together now, Severus? Was this all some sort of plan to get him to leave me so you could have him for yourself?”

Severus shook his head. “You cannot possibly think that. If you do, then you should just leave right now, Potter.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “And now you’re defensive, and you’re calling me Potter. When you get like this it means I’m getting close to the truth. So what is it? Are you after him, or me?”

“I am not after anyone. I simply wanted to protect my investment.”

Harry frowned. “Your... what?”

“My investment of time and effort into your life,” Severus explained. Placing his hands behind his back, he began pacing back and forth, looking as he had years before when he’d been Harry’s professor.

“I knew Blaise was planning something, and I knew that it wasn’t anything good, so I explained to him that if he did anything to cause you discomfort, I would employ some old Death Eater tricks.”

“You threatened him?” Harry smiled. “Why, Severus, I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“I d...” Severus hadn’t been aware that Harry had crept up behind him, but as he spun to deny his feelings he found himself a hair’s-breadth from Harry.

“Yes,” Harry whispered. “You do. Just admit it.”

Severus didn’t have a chance to admit anything then, of course, since Harry was already kissing him, threading his fingers through his hair as he held him close and ate at his mouth as if starving.

A few moments later, it was Severus directing the kiss, exploring Harry with his tongue, his hand pressed to the small of Harry’s back as their bodies ground together and their lips clung wetly.

The clock chimed midnight in the other room, and some small part of Severus smiled. He’d met his goal of kissing Harry that day after all.

~

“Zabini to wed Parkinson!” the _Daily Prophet_ front page screamed, and to Severus’ jaded eye Pansy looked quite pleased with herself as she smiled and winked into the camera. Blaise looked a bit shell-shocked, but Severus wasn’t too worried.

The announcement of the Snape/Potter bonding ceremony set for ten days hence was buried on page four, and wasn’t accompanied by any pictures. Severus smiled.

“I see Pansy and Blaise made the headlines,” Harry said, his hand brushing Severus’ shoulder as he walked past him and took his seat across the table from him. “Blaise is full of surprises.”

“I knew he would land on his feet,” Severus said, folding the paper in half and setting it down on the table. “The timing of their news is interesting, however.”

Harry shrugged, his foot playing lightly with Severus’ under the table as he spoke. “It’s nice not to be in the headlines for a change, actually,” he said. “I think he did us a favour.”

“Mmm, perhaps,” Severus allowed. Or perhaps he had timed their announcement perfectly, knowing when the paper planned to publish the news about Zabini. After all, it paid to be aware of current events, as any good spy knew. “You are playing with fire, brat,” he said as Harry’s foot reached further up his leg towards his crotch.

Harry smiled. “I know,” he said. “I just like to live dangerously.”

_Then living with a spy should be perfect for you,_ Severus thought as he rose and lunged at his lover.

In the parlour, the clock chimed and all was well.

~


End file.
